batman60stvfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman 'is the crime-fighting superhero that is part of the Dynamic Duo, Terrific Trio and later the Justice League of America. His true identity is millionaire Bruce Wayne. He is aided in crime-fighting by his sidekick, Robin the Boy Wonder, and Batgirl. Batman has trained his body and mind to peak human condition to battle the forces of evil. He and his sidekick are officially recognized as duly deputized agents of the law that bring the super criminals of Gotham City to justice. Batman uses a vast array of hi-tech gadgets, stored in his utility belt, his Batmobile, and his "headquarters," the Batcave, to accomplish his goals. Biography Early life Bruce was born (in series context) on February 19, 1929, to Thomas and Martha Wayne. Little is known about Bruce's early life other than that he was born to wealthy parents who were killed by unidentified criminals. It has been said that an intense rivalry between him and Britt Reid has been growing since childhood.A Piece of the Action'' Residential arrangement Bruce shares his occupancy of Wayne Manor, the Wayne family mansion, located approximately 14 miles from the Gotham City limits, with three people. These three are Richard "Dick" Grayson, alias Robin, "the Boy Wonder," as whose legal guardian he has been appointed, Alfred Pennyworth, Wayne Manor's majordomo, and Aunt Harriet Cooper, who does not know that Bruce and Dick are also Batman and Robin respectively. Education Bruce has made reference to his excellent education, and it is apparent when he discusses with authorities on criminal cases. Fighting crime Bruce has been appointed as the legal guardian of a youthful ward by the name of Richard "Dick" Grayson, a former circus performer who had also lost his parents to the savagery of criminals. Together they started fighting crime in Gotham, using Bruce's fortune to build vehicles and equipment. United Underworld incident Batman's four greatest enemies formed a group they called the United Underworld, and caused the single greatest threat he and his protege had ever faced. Further adventures In his second year he encountered new super criminals and saw the return of some his greatest old enemies. The Titanic Trio Eventually Barbara Gordon was inspired by Batman to become Batgirl. The three formed an alliance and fought crime together for many years. Justice League of America Batman and Robin eventually joined the world's greatest superhero team, the Justice League of America, and did battle with the Legion of Doom. They encountered their old nemesis, the Riddler, one last time. It is not known why Batgirl is not a part of the Justice League or if she even continues to fight crime in Gotham. Personality As Bruce Wayne Bruce has been shown to be very intelligent, wise, and caring about others. He is also very selfless, as he is willing to give up his normal life as Bruce Wayne to become Batman, and thereby protect the innocent people of Gotham City. There is a measure of steel in his uncostumed personality, as he does not need to wear his Batcostumes to be confident or to stand up for himself. The playboy aspect of Bruce's personality is rarely shown in the series. By contrast, in the DC Comics, Bruce Wayne has many girlfriends, but he never finishes any romantic entanglements with them. As Batman As Batman, he has been shown to be willing to do what it takes to stop the criminals of Gotham City. Like Bruce Wayne, Batman is intelligent and wise, and has a great desire for justice. He has also admitted that even though criminals may be twisted, like the Riddler or the Joker, that he believes that with proper work they could, someday, once again become law-abiding members of society. Other tenets of Batman's personality include these: * Batman freely and unhesitatingly risks his own life for the less fortunate, regardless of whether from a need to punish the lawless as though they were the murderers of Bruce Wayne's parents, the desire to prevent anyone else from suffering a loss like his, or both. * Owing to his bat-oriented M.O., he is somewhat frightening and has a touch of mystery about him; in series context, Adam West conveyed this in comedic fashion. * Since Bruce Wayne's financial riches make Batman's M.O. possible, Batman, knowing that there are youths in Gotham City engaging in regular exercise and studying in school who believe they may wish to be like him or to become him, is always on his best behavior and, indeed, obsessively moral, unlike Bruce Wayne; the emotionally scarred child who still lives inside Batman wants never to disappoint other youths. Abilities * '''Detective skills: '''Batman is the world's greatest detective. His knowledge and keen detection skills are more important to him than anything in his utility belt. * '''Engineering: '''Batman has created many of inventions of his own design. * '''Chemistry: '''Batman creates his own chemical weapons and antidotes in the Batcave. He often works in his lab with chemicals to solve crimes. * '''Martial arts: Batman is world class hand-to-hand combatant. He polished his combat for years with his sidekick Robin, the power as Dynamic Duo was feared. Batman and Robin are very adaptive to their environment, and often grab nearby objects to dispose of goons with team work. * Dancing: 'Batman has been known to perform a dance called the "Batusi" when necessary. It is often performed before unleashes a surprise attack. * '''Fencing: '''Batman has been known to engage in swordplay when enemies are carrying long hand held weapons.Batman: The Movie'' * '''Boxing: '''Bruce has stated that he practiced pugilism in college. * '''Peak Human Condition * Genius Level Intellect * Gadgetry * Science * Investigation * Escapology * Tactical Analysis * Leadership * Business Management * Intimidation * Interrogation * Electrical Engineering * Multilingualism * Driving * Aviation * Throwing * 'Stick Fighting: '''Batman is a capable stick fighter. Behind the Scenes Appearances *Batman: Classic TV Series - all episodes *Batman: The Movie *Legends of the Superheroes *Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders *Batman Vs. Two-Face'' Comic book appearances *Batman '66 Video game appearances *Batman: Arkham Origins (PlayStation 3 exclusive costume DLC) *Batman: Arkham Knight (Alternate Costume) Legacy and Influence Trivia * Bruce's birthday is February 19. * Bruce never gambles himself, and he also disapproves of gambling. * Bruce is right-handed. ** In "An Egg Grows in Gotham," Egghead states Batman is not "port handed", meaning that Batman is not left-handed, which implies that Batman is right-handed, thus also making Bruce right-handed as well. * Batman has stated that he would give up his own life to save Robin, should the situation ever happen. * Bruce has admitted to having made his own vow never to allow any stranger into the Batcave. * Batman has mentioned that he is "a duly deputized officer of the law," thereby not making him a vigilante, unlike other incarnations of Batman. * In "Smack in the Middle," Bruce mentions that he has an uncle. But whether this uncle is his father's brother or his mother's brother is never clarified, nor is the uncle actually named. * It is currently unknown is Bruce was alive on December 10, 2019 or if he died previously. Gallery The Bat.jpg| BatmanPromo.jpg| CowlProfile.jpg| The Batsuit.jpg| BatmobileBatman.jpg| BatmanPileLadder.jpg| Atomic Pile.jpg| BatcyclePose.jpg| BatmanDaylight.jpg| BatmanTeeth.jpg| BatmobileApproach.jpg| The Stance.jpg| FireRises.jpg| BatmanFire.jpg| Batsuit.jpg| RedCape.jpg| Megaphone.jpg| RedPose.jpg| Batman with a Bomb.jpg|Batman with The Bomb|link=The Bomb WeirdPose.jpg| PosePhoto.jpg| BatropePhoto.jpg| SharkPhotos.jpg| SharkAttack.jpg| Cross.jpg| References External links * Batman at Batman Wiki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Crimefighters Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Males